custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Hound
"Blood Hound on the ground, squid-faced bastards won't know what hit 'em."- ''Intercepted communication from Jager Blood Hound during the famous 2019 Deployment in Hawaii where Blood Hound singlehandedly eliminated the class two Kaju, ''Marrow Unlike many Jagers, Blood Hound is one shrouded in secrecy and government red tape. Most Jagers and their pilots are the objects of much fanfair and government propaganda, however the nature of Blood Hounds pilots and its very design make it subject for censorship and cover up. However, amongst the government forces who know of Blood Hounds track record, the indomiteable Jager and its equally die-hard pilots are extremely efficant and brutal combatants and are hardend veterans of the Kaiju Wars. Apperence Blood Hound is fairly squat and bulky, once described as a "box with arms and legs", however this design gives it its famous stability and durability, having been tackled head on by a Class Four Kaiju at full speed and barely budging in one famous case. Blood Hound bears massive, almost commically so, fists that are linked with powerful auto cannons at the knuckles. These Cannons are esstially up-scaled battle ship heavy guns and, while not accurate at a range, can be devastating in close quarters combat, which Blood Hound was designed for. The Jagers primary weapon, dubbed the "Arc-Cannon" is a massive tesla type weapon that fires a powerful blast of eletric energy designed to disrupt a Kaijus basic organ fucntions, often killing it outright. Meanwhile, its trunk like legs, though lacking in speed and grace, lend it famous stability and balance, having weathered brutal engagements with savage Kaiju and scarecly budging. Personality/Combat Style "Hit 'em where it hurts and don't stop hitting them there till their good and dead."- ''John Weston, Ranger of Blood Hound Blood Hound is well known amongst the upper echlons of the Jager Program for being reckless and headstrong, as well as brutal and merciless. Blood Hounds powerful dual reactors and advanced arm hydraulics allow it to unload a punishing slavo of blows to its opponent, and adopts a ruthelss "Don't give 'em a moment to breath" type of fighting style, relentlessly hammering away at the foe until it or the Jager is destroyed. The Jagers experimental and arguably one of a kind AI targeting system, dubbed "Agro" by its pilots, allows the Jager to esitmate various weak points in its enemies physiology. By scanning the structural shape and esitmating its anatomy, Blood Hounds pilots are shown the areas of the Kaijus body that, if assaulted, would most likely result in a killing blow. Thus, Blood Hound is best at tearing into the foe in brutal slug fests, slamming into them like a rabid dog and never letting up its assault. Blood Hound either finish its foe fast in a savage, one-sided slaughter, or drags out the battle in a brutal slugfest of biblical perportions. Blood Hounds notable weakness is its speed, being shaped like a box and designed more for stability, it can be easily outpaced by most Kaiju and fellow Jagers, but once the foe closes into range, they will find that its reaction and response time to incomming attacks are lighting quick, owing to the machines advanced systems and its pilots years of experience. Blood Hound often taunts its foes, egging them on into direct combat, and most Kaiju, having the temperment of a caged bull, are usually all to ready to oblige. Unfortunantly, against more cunning or defensive Kaiju, this tactic has backfired more than once. The largest issue command has with Blood Hound is its pention for collateral damage, being more concerned about winning the fight than actually preventing destruction. The most noteable example of this habit was during a deployment in Inida, where Blood Hound eliminated its target Kaiju, a catagory three by the name of ''Demos, by slamming the creature head first into a nucelar power plant, resulting in a catastrophic meltdown that led to the depopulation of the surrounding city. History Inception Blood Hound was an attempt by the American Government to create the best front-line Jager in existance, a Jager that could take on even the most powerful Kaiju one on one in brutal slugfests and come out on top. Using the cutting edge technology of the time, Blood Hounds purpose was to be as tough and relisliant as possible while delivering a staggering amount of punishment, and resembles the bluky and squat form of the Russian made Marks as a result. However, while Blood Hound lacks in agility or grace, it makes up for its relentless drive and durablility. Various scientists and weapons prodigies were recurited to create Blood Hound, but due to the desperaite times of 2017, the American Government also enlisted the genious of war crimminals and cyber terrorists. Thus much of Blood Hounds history and even its very existance is covered up or falsely presented. Blood Hound was ready for combat by November 7, 2017 but was first deployed in November 27, 2017 due to the difficulty of finding pilots. The Weston Brothers Jacob and John Weston, two infamous thugs in the Los Angelis underground, would eventually become the pilots for Blood Hound. This recuitment choice was not an easy nor popular one, but at the time the Jager program was shorthanded, and the two brothers had an extremely close bond and were more than compatable. That and the two were no strangers to bare-handed, no holds bared, fist fights, and thus would most likely accell in combat. The Weston brothers were secretly contacted by representives of the American Jager program and given one option, join the Jager program, or rot until their shcedulaed exicution for a triple homicide. Though considerable risks, as one ponders the wisdom of letting two hardend crimminals piolt a war machine the size of the Manhattan Building, the brothers would later prove acceptable, if not slightly unstable, addtions to the Jager Program. The First Deployment Blood Hound was first deployed covertly as possible to deal with a Class Two Kaiju known as ''Carrion. ''Carrion was first detected by Russian forces near the Arctic Ciricle, how the beast managed to slip through the Rift without being detected is unknown. The Russians deployed Jager ''St.Ivan ''to eliminate the mosnter but it slipped from the Russain Jagers grasp, making a beeline to Greenland, probably planning to work its way across the Atlantic to the United States. Blood Hound would be deployed from its Shatterdome in Portland, Maine as descretly as possible and would arrive on cite within two hours. Blood Hound engaged the Kaiju in the tundra wastes of Greenland. The design of Blood Hound proved flawless, taking on the muscular Kaiju and easily overpowering it. The battle was over in minutes as Blood Hound, after soundly beating Carrion into submission, activated its shoulder mounted Arc-Cannon, unleashing a blast of electric energy that killed the Kaiju with minimal blood shed. Noteable Deployments Write the second section of your page here. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Mark III